The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which can be favorably utilized in a vehicle mounted camera, a surveillance camera, a camera for a portable terminal, and the like, and to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
Cameras in the aforementioned fields are generally utilized by combining an imaging element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) and an imaging lens. Recently, miniaturization of and increase in the number of pixels in imaging elements such as CCD's and CMOS's is progressing at an extremely high rate. As a result miniaturization and improved performance is in demand for imaging lenses to be combined therewith.
Meanwhile, it is desired for imaging lenses for use in cameras in the aforementioned fields to have high weather resistance properties, to be utilizable in a wide temperature range from outdoors in cold weather climates to inside vehicles during the summer in tropical climates, to have compact configurations, and to have favorable performance. Imaging lenses having small F numbers are particularly desired for use in vehicle mounted cameras and surveillance cameras, such that these cameras will be utilizable during nighttime.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-091697 discloses an imaging lens, which is utilizable in a vehicle mounted camera, having a six lens configuration in which a negative lens, a positive lens, a positive lens, a negative lens, a positive lens, and a positive lens are provided in this order from the object side to the image side.